1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a panoramic imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a panoramic imaging apparatus including two camera modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a virtual reality (VR) technology denotes a technology in which all senses of a user interact with each other in a three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment, which is generated to be similar to actual surroundings through a computer graphics technology, and immerses the user in a virtually created world to three dimensionally provide a virtual space to the user.
Recently, many technologies relating to a VR imaging device for creating VR images are being disclosed. For example, Korean Patent 10-0944389, which is related-art literature, discloses a one-shot panorama VR photographing device.
However, since the technology generates only one omnidirectional still-cut image per imaging operation, images corresponding to a left eye and a right eye are arbitrarily generated and displayed to create images displayed by a VR device. Therefore, when the images are viewed through a head mounted display (HMD), there is a problem in that it is not possible to provide accurate image quality.
Consequently, there is a necessity of a technology for solving the problem described above.
Meanwhile, the background technology described above is technical information that the present inventor has had in order to derive the present disclosure or has obtained in a process of deriving the present disclosure, and may not necessarily be a technology known to the public before application of the present disclosure.